


Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Closeted Phil Lester, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Jock Phil Lester, M/M, Song: Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince (Taylor Swift), dan in a skirt, dan is a cheerleader, dan is kind of a slut oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan Howell, the most popular boy in school, head of the cheerleading squad, is a gay ass mfer. His eye is on the closeted quarterback Phil Lester. Shit goes down.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince

**Author's Note:**

> heehee here’s a treat. this is a short intro chapter, but i have big ideas. a playlist will come soon:)

dan howell doesn’t walk down the hall, he floats. the queen of westview high, he is the picture of perfect beauty and popularity, with pristine skirts and pretty, curly hair and flawless skin. his nails are always perfectly manicured, a bubblegum pink most days. other days he may go bold and do purple.

he’s head cheerleader, and everyone respects him. teachers, students, staff members. he’s always polite, only a brat in private. he gets straight a’s, and never misses a day of school.

another thing about dan is that he’s gay. but no one dares to give him shit for it. no one. one time, as a new student, caspar lee dared to whisper some snide remark about him, and he wasn’t in school the next day. somehow caspar managed to get forgiveness.

“by begging on his knees,” tyler oakley had snorted.

no one gave dan’s gay friends shit either, or they’d somehow find their whole social life ruined...

“y’know, lou,” dan says to louise pentland, his closest friend, one day as they walk down the hall, “i think this year i’m gonna go for homecoming queen.” he smiles at her, waiting for an answer. louise coughs.

“uhh...dan, i know you’re like...the queen of this school or something, but...you know it’s a girls’ thing?” dan begins to glare at her, and she quickly clarifies. “and i’m not saying i think you shouldn’t be allowed to, it’s just, i don’t know if you can. but go for it if you want,” she shrugs, “just know you may end up stuck with a dumb hetero guy for hoco king.”

dan hums, a smile playing on his lips. “we all know that even the ‘straight’ boys in this school want me,” he says, and at that moment one of said “straight” boys walks by, wolf whistling. and not at louise. 

“hi brett,” dan purrs, sending the football player a flirty wink. dan then turns to louise. “ugh,” he groans, “he’s fuckin annoying but hot as hell.”

“okay true,” louise laughs, playfully giving dan little shove in the shoulder, “but i thought you had your eye on...” with raised eyebrows, louise trails off. 

“i do, i do. but that doesn’t mean i can’t be honest. and besides, you know phil’s taken.” dan’s face falls slightly.

phil lester. the ever-popular quarterback with one foot in and one foot out of the closet. dating the oh-so-lovely cat valdes.

in dan’s most honest opinion, cat is nothing short of a bitch. everyone says she uses phil for his dick, but dan knows that they haven’t even done it yet.

how? he’ll never tell. 

but really, phil is dan’s dream boy. he’s the only guy at westview that’s taller than dan, which is enough to make the brunette swoon. not to mention the bright aquamarine eyes, and ebony black hair contrasting with pale ivory skin. 

he was funny, and nice, and dan would do anything to get with him, even if it was just a make out session at an after-game party. but of course, there was cat.

dan didn’t have anything against cat at first, in middle school. but she decided to make dan’s life a living hell in eighth grade when she outed him.

in the end, he did become one of the most popular kids in school and managed to do it while wearing a skirt better than cat ever could. but cat outed him, and he didn’t care if he was now a flaming homosexual publicly, what cat did was terrible. he figured he was allowed to hold a grudge.

“speaking of phil,” louise says, luring dan out of his own mind, “here he comes.”

dan looks down the hall, and lo and behold, it’s the boy of his dreams. clasping the hand of another girl. dan takes a deep breath, trying to let his anger settle in the back of his mind to deal with later. he’d vent to louise at lunch. 

“hi phil,” dan calls, waving. phil looks up at him, smiling.

“hey there, you got cheer practice today?”

“yeah. why do you ask?” dan flutters his eyelashes, avoiding cat’s death stare.

“just wondering. some people are coming over to my house tonight, you want to join us? it’ll be pretty small, but my parents aren’t home and that barely ever happens,” phil says, grinning at dan. his teeth are perfect, dan notes.

“uh...” dan contemplates, but the traffic in the hall needs to keep moving, so he can’t stall. “sure! i’ll be there, what time?”

“whenever,” phil says as he walks away, “eight is fine. see you,” and he’s off to his class, and dan has yet again fallen for him. 

“damn,” louise chuckles, “you’re in way too deep.” dan sighs.

“i am, but how can anyone look at him and not want to kiss him senseless?” dan asks desperately. “if it weren’t for fucking cat i might have a chance.”

“okay, quit sulking, we need to get to spanish. and if you don’t start walking faster we’re both going to have detention so let’s go.” 

dan does walk faster, but when they get to class all dan can think is what outfit am i going to wear to phil’s tonight? i wonder what class phil is in?

louise is right. he is in too deep. but hell, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t find a way to pull phil under with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!  
> find me on:  
> twt: @jiimiinsfilter  
> tumblr & insta: @lesbianfroggo


End file.
